<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703106">Voltron Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Child, Sheith Family, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, oneshots, sheith daughter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, this virus has made me consume all the Voltron content I've found so far and I really want to write my own- please be nice it's my first time :) It'll probably be more than just klance because I'm a multishipper so keep that in mind? Anyway, enjoy!<br/>Every chapter will have whether it's fluff or nsfw and what ship it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The morning after (klance, fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith wakes up and expects to find himself alone, after spending the night with a certain tall, tan, brown-haired man. Lance isn't that kinda guy, though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Keith was up as the sun started rising. Usually, his room would still be dark and he'd have to check the time to check it was really morning.<br/>
However, this morning wasn't usual, because the previous night hadn't been usual at all. </p><p>It took a lot of insisting, but after some nagging Keith had been convinced to go out to the bar with his group of friends. It took less nagging to get him to have a shot, or two, or three- Really can you blame him? Lance had turned up looking perfect as always and Keith was desperate for a distraction. He hadn't expected Lance to pull him to the dance floor, hadn't expected his lips on Keith's, most definitely hadn't expected himself to invite Lance back to his apartment and for the other to accept as enthusiastically as he did. </p><p>So there he was, sunlight already streaming into his bedroom from the only partially covered window. The sides of his head ached dully as Keith sat up slightly, enough to notice Lance wasn't there.<br/>
Oh.<br/>
That shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but part of him had hoped it was more than a one night stand; he'd hoped that he'd be able to discuss the night over coffee and possibly, with some luck, confess how strongly he felt for Lance.</p><p>It still hurt, even though a part of him had told him from the moment they kissed that this couldn't end well, someone who messes with fire is bound to get burned after all. <br/>The hopeful part of Keith glanced around his room, looking for Lance's clothes where they'd been hastily thrown previously, but there wasn't a trace of them. Lance had, though, been nice enough to fold Keith's clothes and put them aside on a pile out of the way, and that made it hurt just that little more as Keith noted the thoughtful detail. </p><p>Just as the thought of spending the day in bed and just telling everyone he was recovering from last night, just to wallow in the heartache, he heard a loud bang in the kitchen, quickly followed by a 'joder!' in Lance's unmistakable voice. <br/>Keith jumped out of bed, butterflies returning to his stomach as he quickly put on some boxers and went to investigate. He did wonder whether Lance was okay or not, but he couldn't lie and say his excitement over Lance still being in the apartment overshadowed that slight worry. </p><p>He made his way to the kitchen, hugging himself when a chill breeze hit him- Lance must've opened a window. <br/>"Lance...?" Keith called out, walking in. <br/>Lance was picking up a pan he'd dropped, dressed in Keith's sweats, and Keith's shirt. His hair was messy, curly, and he was wearing his glasses- something he didn't do often at all as Lance thought he just looked better in contacts, Keith disagreed entirely. <br/>"Shit- sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up... I dropped it trying to put it away." Lance explained, guilt visible on his features. Keith chuckled though, shaking his head and sitting on a nearby stool with a soft smile. <br/>"I was actually already awake..." He replied, then continued after taking a slow breath. "I thought you'd left already... I'm glad you haven't." <br/>There was a small pause, and Keith looked around the kitchen just to find fresh coffee made, toast and bacon. Lance had made them both breakfast- his clothes weren't in Keith's room because they were in a plastic bag put aside. They were probably sweaty, and not really comfy home clothes, so Lance had borrowed Keith's. To Keith, that was so sweet. <br/>"I wouldn't leave like that- I'm a gentleman." Lance chuckled, but there was a definite loving softness behind the jokey tone. "Seriously, I wouldn't leave you like that unless you asked me to leave... I made breakfast if you're up to it?"<br/>"Yeah, for sure... Maybe breakfast in bed? If that's not too much, of course." Keith was already nodding, then he pointed out his clothes. "They look good on you." <br/>"That's not too much, it sounds great! And I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to get back into yesterday's clothes. Is it okay?" Lance spoke softly as he put the plates and mugs on a big tray and picked it up, starting to walk back to Keith's room as the other followed. Keith gave a nod to the question, trying to figure out how to ask Lance if it had been a one night stand, or if it could possibly develop into more. <br/>"About yesterday..." Keith waited for Lance to give a hum to go on. "I was wondering if it was a one-time thing... Or more than that." Keith was holding his breath as they walked into his room and sat on his bed. Lance set the tray down and tentatively set a hand on Keith's own.<br/>"What would you like it to be? Because I'd be happy to be more than friends, personally, but I wouldn't want to make our friendship awkward by pushing that on you." Lance said sweetly, blue eyes looking into Keith's. <br/>Keith felt his heart skip a beat, for a moment he didn't know how to respond so he didn't say anything as he thought. </p><p>When Keith finally felt able to speak again he was quiet, more vulnerable than he usually let himself be. <br/>"I'd really like it if we were more than friends. Like... Boyfriends."<br/>"Ahuh? Boyfriends? And we'd go on dates and cuddle, and hold hands, and kiss, and f-"<br/>"Yep- Yes, no need to go on, Lance-" Keith interrupted, bright red and looking away from Lance. Lance just chuckled a bit before responding. <br/>"Mhm... Give me a kiss?" The raven-haired man glared at him for a second or two before huffing and leaning in to kiss him softly, which earned him another small laugh from Lance. </p><p>Neither of them really seemed to care their breakfast was getting cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warmth (Sheith, fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith's been through so much, and he finally has all he's ever needed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys... I'm currently grieving, I really needed a little pick me up. <br/>Please, if you ever find yourself thinking of doing something to yourselves- message me. I'll be here, you're not alone I promise you. </p><p>All my love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith traced gentle fingers over scars that covered his wrist. <br/>They were old, mostly faded, a sign of everything he’d gone through to get to where he was today. </p><p>He could hear his husband singing to their toddler as they made breakfast, wanting to surprise Keith with breakfast in bed; Keith would fake waking up when their daughter climbed on their bed and started weakly shaking at him with a giggle, he’d pick her up and hug her as he did every morning. </p><p>Then Shiro would set their breakfast tray down and sit by Keith wearing his signature loving smile, wrapping his arms around his husband and pressing a chaste kiss to Keith’s cheek. Their daughter would excitedly describe how they made breakfast, ask about the plans for the day, ask if she could have an extra pancake and of course they’d say yes. </p><p>Keith didn’t let himself wonder how he’d made it so far, he was simply glad he was there, that he had such a loving, happy family, a cute dog, cosy house. He smiled and hugged onto a pillow, closing his eyes as he heard his daughter’s familiar giggles coming closer now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>